Artificial Intelligence
by Akai Mu Tsuki
Summary: AU oneshot in memory of HiruSena Day. An artificial human used as a weapon goes missing, only to be found by a random passerby AKA the DEVIL! PWP and beware of lemons. HAPPY HIRUSENA DAY, MINNA !


_**AU oneshot in memory of HiruSena Day. An artificial human used as a weapon goes missing, only to be found by a random passerby (AKA the DEVIL)**_

_**I don't own Eyeshield 21, although I would love to, and I know the concept of this story makes NO SENSE WHATSOEVER. Just play along, will ya? X3 HAPPY HIRUSENA DAY~!**_

_**Warning for mature content, language, and utter nonsense. But there's a (somewhat) happy ending!**_

**Artificial Intelligence**

The brunette stumbled into the woods, eyes glazed over as if he accepted that he was dead. But he couldn't die… no, because he was Kobayakawa Sena… an AI that was sent on the frontlines of war to kill. He was a murderer… a _monster_. The only way he could die was if his CORE was destroyed… but he didn't want to die. He wanted to be human. But the only way he could be human was if—

"The fuck 're you doin' here, fuckin' chibi?" a harsh voice bluntly asked, kicking the brunette over onto his side. Murky brown eyes looked up at a blonde with pointy ears (how were they so _pointy?_ Sena wondered whether or not he was an elf) and sharp teeth. His green eyes were narrow and sharp, taking in his every movement. "Well?" he asked impatiently.

"I-I-I'm sorry… I was just leaving…" Sena murmured, straining to rise to his feet. It wouldn't be long before the government found him again, but even that thought couldn't get him to rise properly, as he just fell back down again.

"You bet you were," the blonde growled viciously before slinging his bag over his shoulder and stalking off. "Pick up yer damn self n' get outta my damn forest."

"Your forest?"

"What did I say about getting' out, fuckin' chibi?" the blonde snarled while bringing a gun seemingly out of nowhere and pointing it at the brunette.

Sena merely blinked blankly at it before bringing his eyes to green orbs. "You're lonely."

It wasn't said as a question—it was a statement. And that's what irked the older blonde, named Hiruma Youichi. No one told him what he was or what he did. He was the one who ordered others around, and he _wasn't_ about to let that change just because of one person.

"Fuckin' chibi, get out of my damn forest!"

"Hiiiee!" the brunette shrieked at the demanding voice… there was a _lot_ of malice behind those words, and Sena knew what that machine gun was for. He was an AI, but he could still feel _pain_, and didn't exactly want to be knocked unconscious by the device. "I-I'm sorry! I just thought that, since you look so scary, people must not come near you!"

Hiruma raised an eyebrow. "You're right. People don't approach me, but I don't feel lonely at all. I don't need stupid ass bastards runnin' around my property. Like _you_. So if you don't pick your ruined crap outta here, Imma turn you into a fuckin' corpse!"

"I-I'll get out! Please, j-just don't shoot me," Sena hurriedly stammered, knowing that if he was severely injured, the CORE would feel threatened and attack anyone it recognized as an enemy (which meant anyone that attacked him). The brunette shakily supported himself against the tree he was leaning against and stood up, wiping the sweat off of his forehead.

Was it just him, or was the sun just really hot right now? Oh, wait, he hadn't been in the cool down room for a month—shit, he was gonna overheat!

Panting heavily because of the overload of data running through his head, the brunette fell on his face, barely registering the pain as his body trembled. Sena clenched his left hand into a fist, dirt gathering in his palm as he did so, and grit his teeth as a dizzying sensation made his vision go blurry.

"The fuck 're you doin', chibi?" Hiruma asked, poking the spasming body with the butt of his gun. The brunette's frame suddenly stilled, and his breathing slowed down from the heavy pants. Raising an eyebrow, the blonde leaned down even further to check if the damn kid was unconscious.

And whoop-de-fuckin' do, the kid was knocked out cold.

But there was something off about the brunette… yet Hiruma couldn't really quite place his finger on what it was. The kid was obviously not from around here—if he didn't even know about _the_ Hiruma Youichi—and he hadn't been scared when he saw the blonde.

What was it about this guy?

Curious and, dare he say it, quite intrigued by the small male, Hiruma slung the body over his shoulder and began to walk toward his house, deeper into the woods.

_**Later**_

Brown eyes slowly opened, trying to focus their sight on the person's surroundings. Sena sat up quickly, remembering what had happened earlier and looked around, finding himself on a bed. He looked at his lap, blinking quizzically at the wet towel on his forehead. He tentatively touched it, finding it freezing cold to the touch.

"Be fuckin' glad I didn't leave you for dead," Hiruma scoffed, causing Sena to jump at the sudden distraction of his thoughts.

Turning his head to get a better look at his savior(?) Sena noticed… the man was incredibly devilish looking. His pointed features and furrowed eyebrows made him quite scary, but the brunette couldn't feel any ill intentions—ah, what was that sudden spike of sadism for?

"So, fuckin's chibi, since I saved yer fuckin' life, you gotta return the favor," the blonde smirked maliciously before standing from the wooden chair he had been sitting on. With five long strides, Hiruma was standing before Sena, who was presently worrying for his life (but with the mischievous twinkle in his eyes, the blonde seemed to be planning something even worse than death… humiliation?).

"That's why," the green eyed man leaned down so their faces were mere inches apart, "you're gonna be my fuckin' pet," he finished, snapping a black, leather collar around the brunette's neck.

Dark brown eyes widened in incredulity before a dark blush adorned his features. "Wh-Wh-What are you talking about? Do you humans always do things like this?"

"The fuck? What, yer not human?"

"A-Ah, w-well, that… depends on… what you consider… h-human," Sena murmured, his voice lowering every time he spoke another word.

Hiruma narrowed his eyes. "So what? You're like a robot 'r somethin'?"

"An AI," Sena clarified automatically. "I… was used as a weapon… t-to kill," he lowered his head. "…The government will be searching for me soon, so… it's better… if you don't involve yourself with me…"

"Fuckin' chibi, I don't give a damn about the fuckin' government. Hell, the government's probably afraid of _me_. What about you bein' an AI, though?" brown eyes blinked in surprise, staring into green ones. "I ain't waitin' all day, fuckin' chibi," the blonde pressed impatiently.

"I-It's a long story, so you should sit down," Sena muttered. Hiruma seemed to ponder this before climbing over Sena's body (much to the brunette's horror) to get to the other side of the bed, leaning against the wall. "…As an AI, I have a CORE. All of us have it in different parts of our body, but we're never told where…" the brunette wrung his hands and worried his lower lip nervously, painfully aware of the blonde's intense gaze. "If…If we don't have it cooled down every month, we overheat and… well, that's what happened in the forest."

"So yer sayin' this shit is gonna happen again?"

"Y-Yes, for as long as I'm an AI, at least…"

"You mean you can turn _human?_ Why and how?"

A flush dusted across Sena's cheeks. "I-It's really no big deal, I… guess. I mean, the government decided the only fault in us, the AIs, was that we had real emotions. But if we're attacked, that's a different story! Be-Because… we kill anyone the CORE recognizes as an enemy."

"What the fuck does that have to do with you becomin' human? Spit it out before I shoot you."

"Hiiiee! I-I-I will! I suppose while teaching us about the world, the scientists who created us felt pity that even though we looked human, acted human, felt human, we _weren't_ human. Because of the CORE. We have artificial organs that function just as well as real ones, except for one that works even better than the original, which is our CORE. But for an AI to turn human… for _me_ to be human, I-I'd have to have…" the brunette trailed off, his face bright red.

Hiruma wasn't dumb—he took in the male's state of distress and embarrassment, also taking note of the shifting of the brunette's legs. The boy would have to be fucked. The blonde twitched. "…Why the fuck would scientists do that?"

"N-No! It's just for me, because the CORE is…" Sena blushed. "M-My CORE is… my prostate… a-and our CORE has to…to be t-touched by another human… for us to become human…"

"So I just need to shove anythin' up yer ass?"

"NO!" the brunette cried out, horrified, and subconsciously held onto his bottom. "Th-That's not necessary! B-Besides, I'd have to," the blush came back full force, "t-t-touch… y-yours, too… in order to… analyze… and copy…"

Hiruma twitched again, quite irked by the idea of this lithe brunette shoving his finger up his ass. Then again, he hadn't gotten off since… about a year and a half ago. Weighing the pros and cons, the blonde was totally unaware of Sena's own predicament.

While insinuating that they had to touch each other in a sexual way, Sena had actually imagined what it would be like. Unfortunately, he found the sight arousing and… was presently sporting a hard on. Damn. He had to hope that the trigger happy blonde didn't notice.

But Sena was never lucky to begin with, so he half expected Hiruma to notice the (quite obvious) bulge beneath the blanket. Which the blonde did, when he came to his decision of fucking the boy. Hey, Sena could easily pass off as a girl if the kid had longer hair.

"What's this, fuckin' chibi?" Hiruma asked with a sly smirk. His wiry fingers buried underneath the dark blue blanket to wrap around the erection. Sena gasped at the sudden contact and half bent over, a furious blush on his cheeks. "Who said you could think of such naughty things?" the blonde asked in a husky, bedroom voice that Sena found alluring and… a fucking turn on, causing his dick to grow even harder.

"W-Wait…" the brunette protested weakly, his voice faltering when Hiruma began to pump his penis. "I… s-stop, I don't even… ah… know your name…" he mumbled uselessly, his mind too hazy to think of an official and passable excuse.

"Hiruma Youichi," the blonde introduced belatedly, throwing the covers slightly aside to situate himself on top of the brunette's lithe body. "What's yer name, fuckin' chibi?"

"N-Not that, that's for s—_URE_!" Sena yelped when the blonde's free hand snaked up his pants from the leg hole. "K-Kobayakawa… Sena…!"

"Don't get cocky with me," Hiruma whispered, swiftly pulling the brunette's pants and boxers off in one motion. "I'll jus' shoot right back at you," he murmured while eyeing Sena's cock, his green eyes glazed over with lust.

"H-Hiruma…san…" the brunette whimpered, his resolve to shove the man off of him melting with every stroke to his cock. "P-Please," stop, he wanted to say, "b-be gentle…"

That wasn't quite right…

Before Sena could object to his own statement, a smirk grew on the blonde's sharp features, scaring the hell out of the younger male. "'Gentle' isn't exactly a word I know well," he remarked before twisting his body around in the 69 position.

Blushing profusely at the arousal poking incessantly at his cheeks, the brunette hesitantly opened his mouth, curious. When the erection entered his mouth, he half moaned half groaned. It didn't taste quite as bad as he thought it would—it was a rather addicting taste—and the android felt his eyes close in bliss. His tongue lapped at the precum shooting from the head from time to time and sucked on the organ.

Hiruma hissed in pleasure before leaning down to give Sena the same treatment, albeit slightly more harsh and rough. The blonde lightly dragged his teeth across the sensitive flesh, chuckling devilishly when it grew even harder under his rough ministrations. "Yer body doesn't seem to want it gentle," he remarked with a snicker before taking the head into his mouth and swirling his tongue around the slit. He narrowed his eyebrows in slight irritation when Sena's mouth separated from his cock in surprise.

"H-Hiruma-san, wh-what're you…AH!" the brunette squeaked in embarrassment when Hiruma's hot muscle slipped into the slit. "W-W-Wait, Hiruma…san… I c-can't…" Sena gripped the sheets below him, squeezing his eyes shut when he felt his release approach.

But then that wet, warm mouth left his penis, a string of saliva connecting the head to Hiruma's lips. "I ain't doin' nothing if I ain't getting' nothin' in return, fuckin' chibi."

The brunette held back a sigh of frustration. "Th-That's not my name!"

"Alright then, _Sena_," the blonde purred, his dexterous fingers circled around his puckered entrance. "This'll be the only fuckin' time you'll be able to put yer fingers in my ass, so I suggest you don't do anything rash to shorten yer already short time, got it?"

The brown eyed boy stuttered, not even knowing how Hiruma was able to say his name in that fucking sexy bedroom voice. "Y-Yes," he eventually confirmed with a short nod, yelping in surprise when the same addicting taste from before entered his mouth.

Holding back a sigh, the young AI slowly lifted one of his trembling hands to the entrance above his head. Then he remembered learning that it would definitely _hurt_ the blonde if Sena's finger wasn't properly lubed.

"Ihk awn huckin' hinger, huckin' hibi! Gust coot ih in (It's one fuckin' finger, fuckin' chibi! Just put it in)!" the blonde growled around Sena's arousal, causing the brunette to shudder at the vibrating feeling. He subconsciously swallowed, forgetting he had Hiruma's cock in his mouth, and half choked when the organ pushed against the back of his throat.

The blonde held back a groan when a thin finger slowly poked at his ass. Wanting to get the whole ordeal over with, the man pushed against the finger, delighting in the slight squeak Sena emitted when his finger sunk into the valley.

Sena took careful precaution not to gulp in apprehension this time and wiggled his small finger around, searching for the blonde's sweet spot. Going over what he knew about human anatomy, the brunette lost himself in the warmth of Hiruma's insides.

A soft moan in response to the brunette's prodding didn't go unnoticed, so the brown eyes teen continued to rub at the one spot, coaxing amusing reactions from the sadist above him.

Green eyes shut closed as his prostate was gently rubbed against and lifted his head slightly. "You done yet, _Sena?_" he purred purposefully, enjoying the reaction he got the first time. The response this time was another choking swallow—the blonde loved being deep throated—and a small whimper as the finger slid out of his ass.

Chuckling in amusement, Hiruma lifted himself slightly off of the younger male and turned around to face the brunette. The teen's face was flushed in embarrassment, his brown eyes glazed over with lust, and his hair looked like he went through a tornado. Saliva dripped down from the corner of his mouth, so the blonde leaned forward to lick at the spit.

Sena jumped in shock. "Wh-Wh-What're you doing? Hiruma-san!" he cried out and tried to scoot away from the blonde despite his painful erection.

The green eyed man flashed a grin. "You, that's what," was his snide remark before Sena's shirt was literally ripped off of him. Hiruma unbuckled his pants, fumbling slightly with the buttons due to his hazy mind. When the zipper was unzipped, Sena had the horror to learn that the blonde had been going commando the whole time. "Touch it," he ordered while swiping lube off of the dressed near the end of his bed.

As the blonde poured a generous amount of the cherry scented gel on his fingers, Sena's own fingers slowly wrapped around the blonde's arousal. "Hi-Hiruma-san," the brunette whimpered slightly when the first finger smeared some of the reddish gel around his puckered entrance.

"Fuckin' slut—look, it's twitchin'," the blonde smirked while swiftly shoving his first finger inside of the brunette.

Sena arched his back in pain induced pleasure, throwing his head to the side in embarrassment. Hiruma ignored the uncomfortable look flashing across brown eyes in favor of entering his second finger into the young AI. Sena panted harshly, half coherent of the fact that he was, in fact, pushing against the fingers and clenching around them. The feeling was too good for him to want to lose it, and he was slightly scared each time Hiruma pulled his fingers almost out of him that the blonde would stop.

"Geez, you're really a fuckin' whore. You want this so fuckin' bad, don't you _Sena?_" he asked while joining his ring finger with its fellow brothers inside of the velvety anus. "You can't wait for my penis, can you, _Sena?_"

The aforementioned teen blushed at the questions, and the dam voice, before hesitantly nodding. He had a feeling lying would make Hiruma stop. Sena weakly pumped Hiruma's arousal, the latter not really caring since the pleasure flitting across the brunette's face aroused him even more.

When those three fingers brushed against his nerve, Sena screamed loudly in mind numbing pleasure. "Hiruma-san, ah, there, please!" he pleaded, pushing against the fingers with even more fervor.

"Heh, you really are sensitive," the blonde murmured, leaning down to lick nibble at the tanned neck exposed before him.

"I-I can't, ah, help it… i-it's my CORE, so… it's—hah!—really sensitive," the brunette mumbled in explanation as his prostate was continuously abused by those three, god-like fingers. "P-Please, Hiruma-san, I…I-I want your…"

"Impatient, are we?" the green eyed to whispered huskily pulled his fingers out of Sena, causing the latter to whimper pathetically at the loss of feeling. "Don't worry, you'll be feeling real good soon," the blonde uttered, hooking the brunette's legs around his waist.

"Ah, d-d… s-stop… Hiru…ma…s-san…" Sena mumbled, hardly understanding himself.

"Fuckin' chibi," Hiruma growled lightly, "I ain't waitin' anymore," he half snapped before guiding his cock into the brunette's twitching entrance.

Sena moaned at the sudden intrusion, his hands flinging upward to grasp the blonde's lean shoulders. "H-Hiruma-san, I-I don't… wanna s-stop… h-hurry," he moaned again, a blush dusting his features.

The green eyed blonde smirked in triump and leaned down to whisper, "Don't order me around, fuckin' chibi."

Hiruma quickly thrust himself all the way into the brunette, causing the lithe AI to scream in half pain half pleasure. Sena gulped in mouthfuls of air, groaning pleasurably when the blonde erratically thrust in and out of him. The brown eyed teen rolled his hips in tune with the blonde's thrusts melodically.

Then, suddenly, Sena threw his head back and let out the loudest moan he could muster. "Th-There, Hiruma-san, please! F-Faster!"

"Didn't I tell you not to order me around?" the blonde smirked, sweat dripping down his face due to the heat. Nonetheless, he complied and hit the brunette's prostate with every thrust.

He couldn't take it anymore—Sena knew he was at his limit. He pushed himself up and gripped Hiruma's locks, pulling the man closer to mesh their lips together. Without missing a beat, Hiruma reached one of his hands up, the other still attached to Sena's hip, and stroked the brunette's cheek. Their tongues wrapped around each other hungrily before Sena gasped, mumbling the older man's name as he came.

Not long after, Hiruma shot his own seed into the lithe brunette. Sena fell onto his back, panting heavily, eyes half lidded in his tired state. The green eyed male above him chuckled softly before throwing the covers over their bodies.

"So, fuckin' chibi, you human yet?"

Sena closed his eyes with a small smile. He turned over so his back was facing Hiruma's. "You noticed when you touched my prostate, right?"

"…You mean how it was cold?"

"Yes. Our CORE must always cold and that's why we faint if it's overheated. If I'm human, it shouldn't be so cold," the brunette let a small smile grace his lips. "Wanna check, Hiruma-san?"

_**X3 like I said - no sense whatsoever! But, y'know, it's all in the name of HiruSena Day~!**_


End file.
